This invention relates to motorcycle lifts for use with motor homes. More particularly, it refers to a lift attachable to a trailer hitch mounted on the underside of a vehicle, the lift capable of electrically lifting a motorcycle for transport with the vehicle.
Lifting devices attachable to a motor vehicle for transporting motorcycles and other motor vehicles are generally known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,984; 5,011,361; 5,137,411; 5,456,564; 5,482,424; 5,816,763; 5,984,613 and 6,007,290. Such devices, although suitable for their indicated purposes, do not provide for a motorcycle lift that is used to easily mount a motorcycle, raise the motorcycle to a safe distance above the ground by use of an electric motor and stabilize the motorcycle during transport.
The present invention describes an easily mountable and demountable lifting device for motorcycles for use with truck chassis vehicles such as motor homes, SUVs and pickup trucks. A frame apparatus is engaged to a pair of hitch members permanently attached to the undercarriage structure of a vehicle such as a motor home. Brackets attach left and right upright movable rails to the frame. An electrically driven set of gears drive a threaded rod attached to a gear housing connected to the frame. A bottom of the threaded rod is attached to a transverse rod connecting the left and right movable rails. The threaded rod lifts or lowers the rails which in turn lift or lower a pair of support arms attached to a lower portion of the corresponding left and right rails. The pair of support arms are attached to a transverse track that retains the motorcycle.